Gone
by NaRuKo77
Summary: Naruto left Konoha to train and it took him 8 years to come back. How has everyone changed and better yet how has he changed? Sasuke's back? SASUNARU! rated m for lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ok peoples this is my new story! And if it takes a long time for me to upload chapters and stuff its because I'm working on my other fabulous story, "Future!"

and yall on my other story I have 53 hits BUT **_1_** review! You PEOPLE are DAMN LAZY! So REVIEW I EVEN ENABLED THE ANONYMOUS PEEPS SO THEY COULD REVIEW!

Disclaimer: don't own naruto………….

So ya this fic is another SASUNARU!

Is there any other way?

THIS FIC IS A NaRuKo77 original and don't you FORGET IT! OR copy it either for that matter!

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, anxious about his actual return to Konoha. It had been a total of 8 years. Since he had been 12 when he left he was now a 20 year old.

Naruto had no idea he had been gone that long. He had just figured it out after Jiraiya had asked him, "Oi Naruto how long has it been since Konoha?" And after that he had thought, REALLY since when has it been?

All the training and all of the dangerous missions and all of the horrifying run-ins with Akatsuki had drained him. After what he had seen, it had made him devoid of emotion, devoid of anything really.

In so many missions he had to kill and if he didn't kill them, he WOULD be killed. So no matter how much Naruto tried he always killed. It got to the point where it was 2nd nature and it still is.

He had seen so many things that a person should never see, and for a while it had bothered him, but now…. Now he didn't care. Naruto would kill Jiraiya if it was necessary. This THIS was the reason that Naruto needed to return to Konoha.

Jiraiya had noticed the change. The change from a happy, enthusiastic, and hyper blond to a completely unrecognizable person. This bothered Jiraiya. He felt responsible.

As they made there way to Konoha Jiraiya tried to make conversation about how great it would be to see everyone again. Naruto just grunted. Naruto didn't care and that was the reason he had to go back.

As they arrived the gates Naruto immediately noticed the jounin on duty at the front gates. He also noticed 2 Anbu to the left and 3 to the right. All having a good chakra capacity.

Wow he thought, really uptight security, but whatever, nothing he couldn't handle.

Naruto re-evaluated himself to make sure he wasn't to covered in blood or to covered in dirt. He looked at his now muscular chest with the crisscross black straps holding his sword on his back. He had bandages on his waist with black cargos that hung low so you could see the bandages on his hip bones. One might think exactly how far do the bandages go?

He looked at where the cargos ended, which was around the knee area, and saw the bandages on both calves. He was wearing light traditional sandals that were also black.

He pulled his muscular lean arm up toward his hair, and tousled it. It was as spiky as ever. The only change was it had gotten longer and fell into his face giving him that o-so-damn-sexy look. It fell shaggily past his ears but still spiky. He had a braid at the base of his neck and the braid fell inbetween his shoulder blades.

He had a little bit of blood dripping from his sword from a fresh kill but other than that he was pretty clean. Jiraiya turned to look at him. Naruto nodded, and they appeared right in front of the gates to Konoha.

Immediately the anbu sensing the unfamiliar chakra surged forward in front of the gate.

Naruto laughed.

"You guys are really slow, I could have killed you way before you got down here." Naruto said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Jiraiya shivered. Naruto also needed to come back to Konoha for one more thing. Naruto had started to actually _**like** _to kill.

The Anbu tensed.

Naruto noticed and said, "Ha good thing I'm not going to kill you I mean I am from here after all." One of the Anbu pushed forward and quirked his face to the side as if in thought. "You obviously could take us on but, prove to us your from here."

Naruto pointed to his konoha leaf symbol head band. It was still placed on his head with his hair falling over it. He pushed his hair back and pointed.

"This is your reason." Jiraiya stepped forward before any of this could go further. He immediately told the anbu, "Tell Hokage-sama that Jiraiya is here and Naruto, She will confirm our identitiy."

The anbu sped off and murmured to himself. God that blond guy was hott.

He appeared in front of Tsunade and his voice sounded hollow through his anbu mask. He said, "There are some visitors at the gates."

She said, "Well…who!"

He said, "They said there names where Naruto and Jiraiya."

The pink haired medic-nin next to the hokage dropped some important papers in her hand and her mouth opened in shock.

Tsunade eyes widened in disbelief. She murmered, "naruto…jiraiya….. we thought you were dead…" She snapped out of her reverie and barked, "Let them in! Tell them to report to me immediately!"

Sakura gasped, "Tsunade-sama! It's Naruto! OMG!" Tears started streaming down her face.

Tsunade replied, "I know Sakura….I know…" A single tear made its way down her cheek. How she missed her bright bubbly blond. The voice crying, "OLD HAG!" brought so many memories, and now her surrogate brother was back. He was really back….

Tsunade yelled, "Sakura get the others, TELL THEM NARUTO AND JIRAIYA ARE BACK!" Sakura nodded her head and sped off as if the world depended on it.

When the Anbu came back and nodded to his comrades the ok. They finally let Naruto and Jiraiya in. One of the Anbu tentatively stepped forward and said, "Are you Jiraiya? One of the Legendary Sannin?" Jiraiya turned and yelled, "YES! YOU DAMN INSOLENT BRATS JUST NOTICED? I AM THE BEST!" As if on cue a giant frog appeared with Jiraiya standing on top of it. The Anbu sweatdropped… "ummm Hokage-sama wants to see you right now also…"

As they proceed flitting through the city with inhuman speed, Sakura was doing the same as with the rest of rookie 9. Wow, she thought, All of us will be together again. Now that Sasuke was back I thought we'd never be together as a the rookie 9 again… but now its all different.

Sakura had realized she had not loved Sasuke. That it had been a lust and want thing. She blushed every time she thought about it. She had been so stupid to act like that, but the past was the past. She still flirted with Sasuke though. I mean the guy was still hott! xP

They all shot past in so much of hurry it was insane. They arrived at the door. They could hear voices inside. One they recognized as Jiraiya's the other was really deep though… and sexy. Who could it be?

Sakura shrugged. She slowly opened the door, as did all of the people behind her causing them all to fall forward.

Sakura stood up and rubbed the back of her head. How excited could they have gotten to open the door, and then she remembered… "NARUTO!" she yelled.

The deep sexy voice turned around and said, "Yes Sakura?"

Everyone shivered. The voice had sounded so…. Cold. Sakura ran up to him along with Ino, Hinata, and TenTen and they hugged him.

Naruto noticed Sakura had changed quite a bit. Especially in some areas. (cough cough)

Her pink hair was still short. Her emerald eyes now held a new wisdom to them.

She wore a tight fitting red dress exactly like the old one. Except this one showed off her ample cleavage. It was slit up on the side to her hips which revealed tight black shorts. Her head band was holding her vibrant pink hair back as usual. She was gorgeous.

His gaze went to Hinata. She was wearing a tight purple long sleeve shirt. That showed off her ample curves. She wore fishnet leggings with a purple skirt also. She had grown out her hair to the small of her back. Her pearl sheened eyes looked beautiful. She was gorgeous.

He gaze then went to Ino. She was wearing bandages on her torso and thighs. She had thick purple band across her waist which hung to her knees with slits on the sides. She had a purple wrap around her shoulders. Her long blonde hair was in it's traditional high pony tail. Her sky blue eyes were glowing. She was gorgeous.

TenTen wore a brown skirt with a brown baggy shirt. The shirt fell to one side of her shoulder revealing bandages wrapped around her torso. The baggy shirt obviously concealed many weapons. Her being a weapons master and all. Her hair was in two buns on top of her head. Her VERY short skirt revealed VERY good looking legs. She was gorgeous to.

Naruto sighed. Good thing I decided to be bi instead of gay he thought.

Sakura's emerald eyes looked him over. Her conclusion was…….. drool, drool, and well…more drool. Damn Naruto is hott! His chest…..his arms….his butt……omg! But his face was absolutely stunning. His stunning blond hair was a gorgeous as ever. It fell into his eyes giving him that o-so-damn-sexy look. His head band just further made him look good. He blue eyes had tapered a little bit. Giving him that sly look. In other words his eyes were hott to. His cheekbones stood out prominently and so did his jaw bone. He had lost all his baby fat obviously. He had smooth tan skin everywhere. Sakura was wondering how he got one that good. Unless he sunbathed…naked? I am sooo there thought Sakura. Damn he's really tall, thought Sakura. She was like chest and head shorter then him. Her head barely reached his chest. His o-so-muscular-chest.

Sakura snapped back to reality and apparently the other girls were having the same thoughts. (There was drool falling into puddles from there mouths) Immediately Sakura

Let go of Naruto blushing. "Ummm.. hey Naruto where have you BEEN! WE MISSED YOU SOO MUCH! HOW COULD YOU JUST NOT EVEN SEND US SOMETHING OR VISIT!" She had apparently forgotten her previous embarrassment. Hinata, Ino, and TenTen shook their heads in agreement.

Hinata said, "Now we're all together again. The rookie 9!" She had obviously lost her shyness. Naruto turned his head, "What do you mean, all?"

Hinata stepped back a little. God this Naruto in front of her was so cold. It seemed as if he had lost faith in other people. Ino immediately stepped up, "Well, Sasuke came back about 4 years ago.."

Naruto said uncaringly, "Really? That's nice." Sakura stepped back in shock and Hinata's, TenTen's and Ino's mouth fell open. Sakura recovered first and said, "Well they're on a mission right now. Him, Neji, and Lee. So is Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Ino just came back from a mission and so did Hinata and TenTen. They're all anbu now. Except me, I'm a medic nin."

"Ok." Was all Naruto said. Sakura got the feeling Naruto needed to see everyone together, So he could see how much everyone missed him, even Sasuke.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

hahahahhahha! c now yall have to review if you wanna see what happens when sasuke sees naruto! -cackles-


	2. Chapter 2

Ok yall sorry it took soo long to update!  Life kinda caught up to me and made me really REALLY stressed out. So yeah… this chappie is not that great but I just need to work myself back in story mode. Stress messed me up soo yup!

This is a NaRuKo77 original fanfic and don't you forget it! Or copy it either!

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto! If I did there would have been a whole lot of yaoi! SASUNARU all the way baby!

This is a Sasunaru fic, shounen ai, boyxboy love, whatever you want to call it!

So no flames…

Don't like?

Don't read!

On with ze fic!

And I decided to put thoughts in 'blah blah'

And words in "blah blah"

And Kyuubi '_blah blah'_

Memories: **_blah blah_**

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto laid his head back on his pillow. ' Damn I just want to go start killing again! I can't hold it back much longer… I need to fight… I _need _**blood.'**

After Naruto had talked with Tsunade she had sent him to live in a different apartment. Obviously the one he had previously owned was taken already, or it had broken down. Either way it didn't matter. 'I don't plan on staying here long.' Naruto thought. 'The old Naruto they want? Well that Naruto had hopeless wishes and hopeless dreams. That Naruto is _dead_.'

Naruto felt an uncomfortable twitch in his stomach. 'Damn that fox to hell! Why does he have to keep doing this to me? I don't want to merge with it! I don't know what will happen!'

'_Naruto-kun_, the fox hissed, _I want OUT! The seal is already half broken. Just a little bit more and I will gain full control over your body. No one will recognize you when I'm done. So if you don't want that to happen. Don't **feel**_. _Don't get **angry**._

The cackling of the fox reverberated through Naruto's head. He sat up with disgust and proceeded to put his sandals back on. 'I haven't shown emotion in who knows how long. I don't really care either.. I just want to **kill**….

Naruto proceeded to walk the door.

He jumped from building to building trying to find someone to draw blood from. Then he thought, 'If I get Tsunade to give me a mission, I can kill freely.' Naruto grinned sadistically in anticipation for what was yet to come.

He went straight to the hokages building.

When he arrived he noticed there was 3 people in there. He stepped to open the door. He slid his hand on the copper knob and turned. When he got inside, Tsunade yelled, "knock you damn brat!"

"I didn't know you had company." Naruto lied.

"You're a damn liar." Tsunade yelled.

Naruto pretended he didn't notice the 3 people in there with Anbu masks. "I want a mission." He said plainly.

"I need to exercise my skills." He smirked with this one. Tsunade looked at him like he was psychotic. "You just came back Naruto. Don't you want to wait for the others to come back so you can see them and they can see you? Do you know how much pain you caused us? We thought you and Jiraiya had _died_!" Tsunade yelled.

"Whatever, so will you give me the mission?" Naruto said briskly.

"Fine but your waiting for Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. When they come back you will go on a mission with Sasuke and Neji." Tsunade huffed.

"Whatever."

Naruto turned around and walked out the door.

'I need blood damnit! That stupid bitch doesn't know what the hell she's doing!' Naruto screamed in his head. Kyuubi stirred behind the seal. 'Damnit…'

Naruto looked around. 'What do I do now? I'll go train, I guess, It's not like I need it.' Naruto smirked and ran off towards a secluded place in the forest surrounding Konoha.

By the time Naruto had made the secluded place a clearing. Every tree was blasted away and the ground had not one single living thing on it. This was done without any help from Kyuubi.

Naruto didn't use Kyuubi's chakra. It was tainted. Every time he used it he lost control. His chakra was as powerful as Kyuubi's anyway so why use Kyuubi's?

When he stopped using tainted chakra that's when the trouble started.

He craved blood. The effects of the blood lust chakra from the evil demon Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox, the worst demon out of the 9 made Naruto tainted himself. The effects of it made him want, _crave, _**need **blood.

He also need to kill and cause pain, loss, and destruction. The worst part was that Naruto learned to LIKE it.

Not the same Naruto? No shit.

Naruto had taken a turn for the worst. The 8 years gone had helped that change.

Naruto didn't even eat normal food anymore. He couldn't eat it. All he drank was blood.

Jiraiya knew this to, but he never said anything because he felt it was partly his fault. That he should have been there for Naruto, which was true.

sssssssssss MEMORIES!sssssssssss MUST READ IMPORTANT!sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

**_It was about 6 years ago. Naruto and Jiraiya were training in a forest by the Village hidden in the Clouds. Jiraiya left to go do some "research," and Naruto was left there training. _**

**_Naruto hit the 3 trees with an altered version of rasengan. Shards of wood flew everywhere, slashing at his skin. He flinched when one particular piece flew at his stomach and pierced him. He bent down to pull it out. Blood was dripping from the wood. 'Ugh, I need to be faster to dodge it.' Naruto thought._**

**_He heard a crack from behind him. He whirled around, "Jiraiya?" Knowing damn well the chakra signature was different; Naruto still hoped that it was him. Ignorance was bliss in situations like these._**

**_A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and whispered in his ear, "Surprise…Should have been prepared for enemy nin. Your blasting could be heard a mile away. Your pretty hott, in a year you will be worth not killing."_**

**_Naruto shivered. "Get away!" The arms unwrapped and punched him hard in the stomach. Naruto doubled over in pain. He hissed, "I'm gonna kick your ASS!" Naruto whipped around to face him and reached back his hand in a fist. The man caught his fist and brought Naruto's hand back. He pushed Naruto against a tree and punched him in the face._**

**_Naruto slid down the tree with a blood dripping from his mouth, and an ugly bruise forming on his face. "Damn you!" Naruto got up and yelled, "Taijuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" (I think thats how you spell it.) Multiple Naruto's appeared._**

**_The man laughed, his emerald colored hair falling in his eyes. His lavender colored eyes were tapered at the corners giving him a sexy look. His face had high cheekbones. He wore a black fishnet shirt with multiple belts falling on his slim waist at angles. He wore dark green pants with bandages tying the ankles. He had a sword strapped on his back. He was pretty damn hott._**

**_The man immediately found the original Naruto and flung a fist at his stomach again. Naruto groaned and the bunshins poofed away. 'Damn, If I hadn't been drained of energy already I could've beat him!' I have Kyuubi's chakra I could use._**

**_Naruto tried using Kyuubi's chakra. "W-What!"_**

**_The man smirked "I know what you carry and I disabled the seal by cutting off the main chakra points temporarily since they connect to the seal." (The cutting off chakra thing is similar to what Neji does with his gentle fist technique.)_**

**_Naruto said, "Fuck you!"_**

**_"Is that an offer?" the man smirked again. "But I much rather fuck you."_**

**_Naruto shivered._**

**_'Where is Jiraiya? I need help and quick.' Naruto thought._**

**_Almost as if the man knew what he was thinking the man said, "Your friend, the sannin, is to busy with the women. He's not coming. Don't worry I'll treat you well.." the man laughed sadistically._**

**_"My name is Tayuki by the way."_**

**_Tayuki flashed in front of Naruto. Naruto was wearing black cargo pants that stopped at the knee and bandages that wrapped around his calves and also his hipbones and under his pants, but he wore a orange fishnet shirt with black bandages on his biceps. (he didn't have his sword yet)_**

**_He pushed Naruto against the tree. His hands flew to Naruto's wrists and pushed his arms above his head. "I won't kill you and for that you owe me in the future."_**

**_He pushed his mouth against Naruto's. Naruto gasped and Tayuki took the advantage of slipping his tongue into Naruto's warm, wet, mouth. Naruto moaned._**

**_Tayuki smirked. He pulled one of his hands down and glided it over Naruto's chest. Naruto shivered. Tayuki began kissing Naruto again. Tayuki slid his hand over Naruto's hip and made circles with his fingers._**

**_Naruto's bright blue eyes fluttered and then closed. Tayuki slowly moved his hand over Naruto's thigh._**

**_'Jiraiya please come.' Naruto thought._**

**_"He's not coming no one is here for you but you. No one is here to save you. No one cares. If he did he would've stayed and trained WITH you. Instead he leaves you alone. Everyone leaves you. No one cares. You could die and no one would care. No one is coming for YOU."_**

**_Naruto was in turmoil. "NO YOUR WRONG!"_**

**_"Am I? Then why isn't anyone here while I do this to you?" Tayuki whispered in Naruto's ear._**

**_"No one is coming. Not now and not ever." Tayuki hissed._**

**_"No…NO!"_**

**_Tayuki slid his hand in Naruto's pants. "Mmmm, you wear bandages covering everything. How far do they go down?"_**

**_Tayuki unbuttoned Naruto's pants and slowly unzipped them. It seemed like an eternity to Naruto. Naruto leaned his head back and prayed._**

_**Tayuki let Naruto's pants slide to the grass. He put his hand against Naruto's groin and started to rub. He moved his hand in a circular** **motion.**_

**_Naruto bit his lip to hold back a moan. 'Why do I react to this!' Naruto's mind screamed._**

**_Naruto gasped when Tayuki cupped him and stroked his growing erection. The bandages were making it painful for Naruto. Tayuki laughed_**.

_**He pushed Naruto harder against the tree and forced his mouth on Naruto's lips. "You taste good." Tayuki whispered in Naruto's ear. "But I bet you taste even better somewhere else." Tayuki smirked and hit Naruto in the stomach again.**_

_**Naruto slid down the tree, coughing up blood. The last thing Naruto saw was Tayuki laughing.**_

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss end memory!sssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto sped off hot and sweaty from training. He jumped tree to tree before reaching the entrance to Konoha.

When he neared the Hokage's building he sensed 6 people. 'There here.' Was the thought that hit Naruto.

He slowly walked up the stairs and reached the Hokage's door. He raised his tanned hand and knocked.

Tsunade said, "Come in, Naruto. There is someone here to see you."

Naruto smirked and walked in. 'This will be interesting.' He thought.

As he walked in, Naruto noticed the 6 anbu-clad shinobis. He heard in audible gasp arise from each and every one of them.

The one in the middle took off his hawk anbu mask. It was Neji. "Naruto?" Neji said in a low voice.

The one to the right did the same. It was Shikamaru. "Naruto? You're here?"

The one 2nd to right pulled his mask away with hyperactive CREEPY enthusiasm. "O MY NARUTO! THE FLAMES OF ETERNAL YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY AND NEVER GIVE UP!" Lee said with tears streaming out of his eyes and a "nice guy" pose with the thumbs up.

Everyone sweat dropped. (yes even the cold hearted Naruto.)

A man with a giant dog ripped off his mask. "Naruto? Is this seriously you?"

A tubby man slid his mask off. "Naruto we thought you were dead." Chouji said almost reverently.

One man in a mask with red swirls and comma like shapes on his mask, looked up and reached a tentative hand and slid his mask off. The mask revealed a handsome face. A face Naruto thought he would never have to deal with again, but old feelings rose up like a burning fire

Hope u likey my 2nd chappie! Lol tht rhymes!

Well I hoped you like my 2nd chapter! Pleaz review! Tee hee!

Next chapter SASUKE COMES IN! WOO HOO!

I'm sorry again for the long update. I'm still stressed out from school but I squeezed this out. It took me a long time to get inspired. Don't worry I've planned the rest of the story out so it shouldn't take as long as this chappie did!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples this is the 3rd chapter of Gone! I promise this should be better then the last chapter!

Hey peeps this is a NaRuKo77 fanfic original and don't you forget it! Or copy it for that matter!

YAOI!

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto! I think I forgot to put the disclaimer on the 2nd chapter and I apologize and say it now –I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!-

ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sasuke swept off his mask and stared shocked at Naruto.

Naruto's stormy blue eyes flashed, showing conflicting emotions. He soon put on an indifferent face and an uncaring disposition.

Sasuke noticed the change.

Naruto's gaze traveled up and down Sasuke's older body. The last time he had seen Sasuke had been 8 years ago. Which meant Sasuke had been 12 at the time. Time had done great things to the Uchiha's body and Naruto's.

Sasuke's hair hung in his face framing it and spiked up in the back. His ebony eyes tapered at the ends. His high cheekbones and angular face gave him a feminine pretty-boy look. His haughty off-hand aura made him more attractive.

His muscles in his arms stood out and around his biceps there were black bands. He wore a fishnet black tank that hugged his perfect body. He had lean muscles and no fat anywhere. He now wore his headband around his neck. On his legs he wore black cargos with numerous pockets. His cargos stopped at the knee. His calves were wrapped in black and white bandages.

Sasuke's looked at Naruto, from his slim hips and low slung cargo pants with bandages, to his bare chest with sinewy muscles rippling underneath. Naruto wasn't bulky. He was slim and lean, like a sharp edged sword. His blond hair spiked into and framed his face, giving him an o-so-damn-sexy-god look. His braided hair fell to the small of his back

Both men stared at each other for a period of time, one cool and indifferent, and the other surprised and haughty.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Naruto, do you still want to go on a mission so soon? I don't think its fair to Neji and Sasuke if you go immediately."

The edges of Naruto's eyes wrinkled in disgust. "I can go alone, I never said I need them."

Tsunade blinked in shock. "Fine, you can go by yourself. The mission is to the country of lightning (I don't know any of the other countries! Forgive me if I'm wrong! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!). You have to acquire a scroll. The scroll has private information about our country, if it falls in enemy hands we will all be in danger."

"Do you want them both brought back for interrogation?" Naruto questioned.

"I preferably want both, but if worst come to worst I must have at least one." Tsunade stared at Naruto strangely after that.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "When can I leave?"

"Tomorrow," Was Tsunade's reply.

Everyone looked incomprehensibly at Naruto.

"What the hell Naruto! You just get back and your leaving again!" Sasuke blurted out.

"Tsk, Sasuke is right Naruto, you need to catch up, so troublesome." Shikamaru supplied.

"You're seriously going again?" Kiba said.

Chouji stayed quiet.

Lee bursted out, "HAHAHAHAHAH GOOD JOKE NARUTO! YOUR FLAME OF YOUTH IS AS FUNNY AS EVER!"

"Why are you leaving Naruto?" Neji asked worriedly.

"I'm bored." Naruto replied tautly.

Everyone in the room gave him a look of what-the-hell-are-you-on-drugs look.

To the surprise of everyone Tsunade agreed. "Very well."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something but shut his mouth.

Naruto grinned and left.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss scene change! Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sasuke and Neji were the last two people in the room; everyone had left, leaving them to question why Tsunade wanted them to stay behind.

"I want you to trail and observe Naruto." Tsunade supplied.

Sasuke and Neji didn't even question Tsunade. The blond had been hiding the real reason he needed to go on a mission, and the question he asked, "Do you want them both for interrogation?" Seemed a little off.

Neji and Sasuke sped off toward the blond.

Naruto jumped from branch to branch in a flurry of movement. He felt slightly exhausted do to the fact he hadn't had blood in the past week.

His throat itched with anticipation when the blood would slide down smooth and refreshing giving him contentment. His senses dulled a little. 'Damn if I don't hurry up I'm going to pass out.'

He raced forward using a jutsu to increase speed.

Neji and Sasuke noticed the increase in speed and hurriedly increased their own.

Tsunade-sama has also wanted them to observe Naruto's way of fighting.

Sasuke anticipated it. 'Had the dobe gotten stronger?' was his only thought.

Naruto speedily felt the seal on the scroll. The seal had tracking jutsu on it. All he had to do was reach out with his chakra and then he would feel the tingle of the seal.

He changed his course slightly so as to be in front of the ninja that had stolen it. This mission was a little too easy. 'Did Tsunade underestimate his strength?' "Tch whatever."

Naruto spurred on and crouched on a branch. He immediately lowered his chakra levels further to be undetectable. It was getting hard to do that, he winced, there was a lot of chakra and bringing it down levels isn't easy for him especially in his current state.

Naruto leaned back his head against the rough bark. He felt dizzy. 'I need to get some blood soon or I WILL definitely pass out.'

Naruto heard quiet tapping of swift feet hitting solid tree branches. Naruto straightened. 'There coming.' He thought.

He eyes clouded to hazel color with blood red flecks in it. Then the pupil narrowed into slits. This was the combination from Naruto's bloodline trait and kyuubi's power. (YAY Naruto has a bloodline trait! XD)

Naruto searched the surrounding area and noticed 3 figures heading his way. 'More then Tsunade said. That means one of them could never have existed in the first place and the other two can go to Tsunade.'

Naruto smirked. 'This is going great.'

He eyed the three ninjas jumping in front of him. He gritted his teeth and spun a shuriken at one. The ninja turned and ducked. "What the hell was that?" one of them shouted.

Naruto spun down crossing two arms in front of him, both holding a kunai. He came down and slashed at them from the opposite direction.

The ninja fell to the ground with a dull thud from unconsciousness.

The two others eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. They charged him and Naruto easily spun to the right and knocked one with a punch. Then he dropped and kicked his leg out, sweeping it under the ninja. Then Naruto shot up with another kunai and slashed off the man's bag. Naruto reached out and grabbed it.

Naruto then punched the ninja into a tree like it was nothing. Then he turned around and spotted the other one. He sped toward him and jumped on his chest. Naruto straddled the figures stomach and reached down for the throat. The ninja's eyes widened as a pair of fangs pierced his skin on the side of his neck. His head tilted to the side Naruto began to suck. His eyes turned a bloody red.

Blood dripped down his lip and the other ninja's mouth opened in a silent scream. Naruto's hand shot out and covered the ninja's mouth.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss scene change! Yeah! Ssssssssssssssssssss

Sasuke and Neji watched the whole thing in horror. Naruto. Was. Sucking. Someone's. BLOOD! Sasuke and Neji looked at Naruto with surprise.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss scene change! YEAH!sssssssssssssssssss

Naruto stood up. He wiped the blood on his lip from the back of his hand. His eyes contracted back to there normal blue. He then made hand seals and immediately burned the body. Naruto turned toward the trees. "What do you guys want?" Sasuke and Neji flashed down. "You are destroying evidence." Neji replied in a cold tone.

Naruto laughed coldly. "Whatever."

Naruto had started running toward the village with the scroll when Sasuke came up from behind him and pinned him to the floor. Naruto hissed as the ground knocked the air out of him with a thud.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with an angry look. Naruto immediately flew off the handle. 'This bitch doesn't know what the fuck I've been through and now he's fucking angry? What the hell! I should be fucking mad at him does he know all the shit he put me through when I tried to fucking chase him, to get his dumb ass back in Konoha! No one does not even Jiraiya!"

Naruto punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke grunted and flew back. He caught himself and ran towards Naruto.

Naruto's face blanched all of a sudden. Naruto's face twisted in pain. "Shit, not again." He moaned.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto.

Naruto's hands furiously clawed at his stomach to the point of drawing blood. '**_I told you what would happen._**' That was the voice that echoed in Naruto's head.

Naruto's head starting throbbing. He clutched it in agony. His breathing became labored and his body felt like it was on fire.

'**_This is kind of fun watching you in pain I'm going to play around with you. I know this man will definitely drive you over the edge again. You couldn't keep up this mask any longer then you could keep your other one up.' Kyuubi laughed sadistically._**

Naruto fell to the floor as the pain subsided. "Shit." He hissed.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You can't take me so you cry like a baby?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's face turned toward him. "Don't worry I'll kill you when the time comes Sasuke, you don't abandon people and then expect no revenge." Naruto said calmly as he stood up.

Naruto then looked at Neji who had watched the whole thing with both eyebrows raised elegantly in surprise.

Naruto sped off after those words.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss scene change ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto was on top of the hokage monument late at night. He stared blankly at the stars. The inner turmoil of his heart made him want to cry out but no matter how many times he cried did anyone ever come? "No." Naruto whispered to the night.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

WHO LIKED THE 3rd CHAPPIE!

It was kind of a bit off in my thoughts! Next chapter will be better! nods head

Yup! Review are appreciated! Yes and an angsty naruto will be expected in further chapters and maybe a little sasunaru next chapter? Hmmmmmmmmm REVIEW PEOPLE!


	4. Chapter 4

Woowowowoow ok disclaimer: Do I fucking look like I would own naruto? Seriously I'm fucking writing fanfiction for a fucking reason! So I don't own it.

Not in a good mood but review even if u didn't like just tell me I won't bite your hand off or anything.

Yours truly, NaRuKo77

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto looked over the expanse of Konoha. Ever since Tsunade found out about his little bloody problem, she immediately had put him under watch. She thought it was all psychological. _Psychological my ass._

The worst part was that Sasuke was the anbu in charge of watching him. He could feel the ebony eyes staring at him heatedly. Naruto smirked and the wind tickled his face with his hair blowing in the wind. The braid swirled around him.

The fox sent shooting pains in his stomach. No blood made the fox angry. Naruto winced and then smiled.

Why did he smile you ask?

Pain was welcome. At least physical pain that is. He could _feel _pain. The fox sent another round of pain gnawing at his insides. The seal burned with ferocity. He could feel liquid staining his shirt.

Only another time did the fox actually make Naruto bleed. Another painful time. It was also the first time Kyuubi started fucking with his mind.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Naruto had just finished training with Jiraiya. Naruto had perfected his altered rasengan. It was a combination of his wind chakra and the rasengan. Way more powerful then any other move that existed, but Naruto still did not know how to control it fully. He sat on his hotel bed tiredly. 'Ughhh.' He mentally grogged.

A sharp rapping knock came from the door. "Shit." He seethed, "Can't a guy get some rest?"

He got up with a POP of his knees and back. He groaned. "What am I? Getting old?" He chuckled at his joke. He reached toward the door and opened it. It was a girl.

Naruto looked her up and down just like any 'ol guy would do. Checking her out basically :D. She was actually pretty. Naruto straightened a little.

"Hi I'm Saki." She said looking out the corner of her eye nervously.

Naruto being a baka for a split second (or most of his life :D) wasn't aware of his looks and how he had grown in the past years. He was, well my friends, he was DAMN FIIIIIIIIIIIINE. He had a little ponytail at the base of his neck. His braid not being developed. (lol that smexy braid!)

The corners of his smile turned down slightly. "Is there something wrong? Why are you all nervous?" She reddened. "Ummm..Umm..uMmm I was wo-wo-wondering if you would like to go get something to eat right now?"

"I know we just met and stuff but I'm really bored and my mom won't be coming home until later and you seem to be the only other teen around soo I was just wondering if you want to hang out?" She rambled.

Naruto in a daze of confusion stood there dumbfounded. 'A _girl _was asking _him _on a date!"

By some miracle something clicked in his brain and he agreed.

LATER THAT NIGHT FOLKS!! LATER THAT NIGHT FOLKS!! LATER THAT….

Naruto laughed at a joke Saki said. "Your really nice Saki I really had a great time!! I haven't had a break in a long time!"

Saki blushed at the comment. Naruto turned to look at her. He stared at her. She had gorgeous lavender hair. It flowed and ended at the small of her back. Her eyes were a creamy chocolate color. Her petite frame was cute but she looked like she had backbone folks!! This girl could _kick your ass!_

Naruto blushed when he realized he was checking her out again for like the 15th time. She blushed even redder when he turned away when she realized what he was doing. So it basically turned it to a blushing contest.

They stopped in front of a small pond. "Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Umm some place I found the other day." Naruto hadn't realized where she was leading him. He was –ehem- to busy observing her. The full moon glazed over the pond making it glow with brilliance. The perfect reflection of the moon mirrored within the deep cool waters.

He turned to look at her. Her eyes widened and she blushed and turned away. "Umm Naruto I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"This…" Saki pulled out a kunai and dug it deep within his stomach.

Naruto yelled with pain. He fell to the floor. Feeling nothing but pain. Throbbing. Ripping. _Bleeding. _He laid there with dead eyes.

Saki bent down. Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry Naruto! You have to understand! He was going to kill my family! He said I have to kill you! I'm really sorry! Naruto I'm…I'm….I'm….SORRY!" She pulled out the kunai and plunged it in again. Blood spurting over her hand and dripping on to the soft earthen floor, she scrunched her eyes closed and tears streamed down mixing with the droplets of blood that had splattered on her face.

Naruto yelled and coughed up blood. 'I knew it was too good to be true. A girl liking me? Nobody likes me. _Nobody. _Why am I such a fool? Why do I delude myself into these …these…fantasies!!' Naruto cried out and grasped the kunai slowly.

Saki backed her hands up in shock. "Wh….wha….what are you doing?"

He looked up at her with earnest eyes and twisted the kunai. His eyes widened in shock and pain. Deep wine red brilliance dripping down his chin, his stomach, and dropping to the floor, leaving little pools of his life in the dirt.

Red chakra flowed around him all of a sudden. The kunai fell out of him with a dull thud. His eyes narrowed and his hair turned a coppery fiery color.

Saki cried out in shock and fell backwards. Babbling like a maniac. Naruto stood up, his body possessed now. Immediately red furls of chakra shot out in points toward her. When they hit her body split in half. Her mouth open like a gaping fish. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

His stomach hissed and started to heal. Soon there was no sign that he ever had an injury there whatsoever. Naruto fell to his knees. He looked at Saki. "I KILLED HER! WHAT DID I DO!! WHATS WRONG WITH ME!!" He screamed and grabbed his head. Grabbing his hair and twisting his fingers and wringing the blond locks.

Tears fell down his eyes. "She was just protecting her family…."

"_hahhahhahah what is your problem? You know you like the blood. You know you like the feeling it has on your hands. Deep, warm, wine red, pooling onto your hands your clothes dripping. Slithering down into droplets finding the floor and patter patter patter….You know you like the sound."_

"What. Who is that?"

"_You know who this is."_

"Kyuubi….."

"_Understand. YOU are ME."_

"…N…N….You…Your….Wro…"

"_You can't even say it. You know I'm right."_

Naruto could hear a hiss reverberating through his head. Then he felt his seal become sticky and wet. _Blood._

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Does it suck? Do you want me to rewrite it? I know its been a long time but my life has been taken over by the sport I USED to love. I fucking hate it now. But anyway want me to rewrite it? Then I will but it will take longer. Any ideas people for what u want to happen? Just Review.


End file.
